User talk:002517
Welcome Please be very welcome to come here and discuss your opinions or share thoughts. I will be responding every now and then to your comments. --002517 08:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Decks I love the kind of decks you play. Can you post them? EvilHeroDarkGaia No problemo. OK, sure, no problem. That will take a long time, but I can handle it. (This deck was upgraded on 22nd of December 2009) Deck Capacity: 50 Cards --002517 10:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) The #2 Deck List. (From 002517 deck was upgraded on 22nd December 2009) Deck Capacity: 50 Cards --002517 01:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) My Spellcaster Deck This is the Card List of my Spellcaster-Type Deck: (From 002517 deck was upgraded on 22nd of December 2009) This was created by: --002517 10:36, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Water Deck Here is my Water deck. Please, have a look and enjoy. This deck was updated on the 15th of November 2009. --002517 12:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Extra Deck List This is my 'Extra Deck'. I rarely modify it, so this is its current form: (From 002517 deck was upgraded on 15th November 2009) --002517 01:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) my deck s better becauseit has all 4 of yusei s warrior monsters road warrior nitro warrior turbo warrior and junk warrior and stardust dragon black rose and red dragon 3 of 5 dragons Sartorias 08:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Again. Hello again Sartorias. Even though my deck might not have all the essentials, that is not to worry. Soon, I am getting "Stardust Dragon" and that will upgrade the deck a little more better. Oh, lucky you. You got "Road Warrior"!! I am aiming for that card to power up my deck much stronger. But good for you. You have a very strong deck. Although this is not the end of my deck list because I have go 4 more other decks!! --002517 08:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) yes i know but you can also get the same monsters as me just pick up duelist pack 8 and pull form there rare turbo nitro and junk warior and majestic star dragon and ancient fairy dragon are gonna be rleased very soon and i will have 4 out of 5 dragons Sartorias 09:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) OK Then. They are in tins, so I'm going for "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Because it works pretty well in a "Yusei Deck". It Special Summons a Level 4 or lower monster from the hand. And "Majestic Star Dragon" will be hard to Summon, requiring the correct Synchro Material Monsters. I wasn't able to get "Stardust Dragon" so that's a lucky thing then. I will then really upgrade my deck this time!! It would be awesome if those monsters were really in Duelist Packs!! --002517 09:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) after i get ancient fairy dragon i will have 4 of the 5 legendarydragons Sartorias 09:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Nobody knows. Nobody knows what the "Fifth Dragon" really is. That's why there are only currently 4 legendary dragons. I have one of them, "Black Rose Dragon" and I am getting the other one ("Ancient Fairy Dragon"). People say "Power Tool Dragon" is one of them but it is not. It is actually a robotic version of that "Fifth Dragon". Therefore you can already foresee the look of this "Fifth Dragon". --002517 09:50, 15 August 2009 (UTC) When?? Does anybody know (In Australia) when the "Crimson Crisis" Booster Packs will be released?? At Australia, we're still on the "Raging Battle" Boosters. --002517 09:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Colossal Alright, look, we're just going in circles over this. I honestly don't care if the tip stays, I just think it's pointless to have such an obvious tip but you claim it's a necessary tip for newcomers. Why don't we just let someone else decide? --Bluedog (Talk) 18:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * I dunno, you could just ask an admin. Oh and this might interest you. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :* You're welcome. --Bluedog (Talk) 16:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, the best one seems to be the Spellcaster deck. --Bluedog (Talk) 20:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it sounds like a very good deal. I'd say go for it. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) * Well Turbo Warrior isn't that hard to get, so if you do trade it, you can easily get a new one. Anyway, you're welcome. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :* Hmm... well I don't trade much, but I did manage to get a Super-Rare Cyberdark Keel from my friend in exchange for some common card, I forgot what it was. And I voted again. --Bluedog (Talk) 19:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::* I dunno, you could just get it from a tin. Then again, Nitro Warrior isn't that great either. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::* Unless you know your opponent's deck well, there really isn't much you can do. Test your deck a few times and work out any bugs in it. --Bluedog (Talk) 19:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) * Final Attack Orders comes to mind. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well they look alright, just a bit bulky (a few too many cards) but they're still good. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * While it's not necessarily a bad thing, I'd prefer it if you didn't delete things like that. I'd rather just archive old messages. But thanks for mentioning it, otherwise I probably would not have noticed lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 16:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I guess it wouldn't hurt. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow... nice. xD --Bluedog (Talk) 15:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Darkness Neosphere Lockdown It was deleted because it didn't work. "Darkness Neosphere" cannot return cards that don't stay on the field after being used to your hand, right after you use their effect. You can't even use "Darkness Neosphere's" second effect during your opponent's turn. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Water Deck It looks okay, but it's a bit heavy on monsters. Is Elemental Mistress really that useful? --Blue (Talk) 19:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It couldn't hurt, I guess. Have you considered Moray of Greed? --Blue (Talk) 00:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I went ahead and voted. --Blue (Talk) 00:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hmm... I can't really decide. I guess you could say they're tied at the moment. --Blue (Talk) 20:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Black Rose Dragon Tip Gravity Axe - Grarl will prevent Black Rose Dragon from switching battle positions, and because the battle positions won't be changed, the ATK value will not become 0, and you won't be able to deal battle damage. DemonGodAsura 17:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Read Confusion Chaff's lore more carefully. It says: "Activate only when your opponent declares a second direct attack during the same Battle Phase." It mentions nothing of taking damage. "Declaring" an attack and "taking" an attack are two very distinct things. Like I said, watch episode 12 of 5D's to see how it correctly works.PoirotH 06:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Declaring an attack is different. I suggest you see: Breakdown of the Battle Phase. You can only activate Confusion Chaff when the attack is declared. If you allow the attack to go through, you will have missed the timing to activate Confusion Chaff. DemonGodAsura 07:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The problem here is how you think the card works. Just like you asked,I'll explain it to you. First, your opponent declares a second direct attack with his 2nd monster. At this time, you can activate cards that can be used in response to the attack (Mirror force and the like). It is at this time only that you can activate Confusion Chaff. Please remember that taking damage from a Direct attack is most of the time the last thing to happen, so taking damage comes way after Confusion Chaff is activated. After Confusion Chaff is activated, it switches the attack target from you to the first monster that declared an attack. Now the two monsters battle, one of them is destroyed (unless they have equal ATK,in which case they both are), and the opponent is the one who takes the damage from the battle between the monsters. Think of it as a regular battle between two attack position monsters, but it happens only on your opponent's side of field.PoirotH 07:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hate to tell you this 002517, but PoirotH is correct. Think of an attack as activating a spell. First, the attack is declared. Then, the attack is resolved. During this, Declaring the attack allows players to activate traps and effects. Then, during the Damage Step, other traps and spells can be activated, as long as they remove one of the two monsters from the field OR change the ATT/DEF of the monsters attacking. Finally, the attack goes through and damage is received. A Direct Attack that has Confusion Chaff activated causes the attack to change into an attack between the attacking monster and the first direct attacker. No longer is it a direct attack. --LordGeovanni 07:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, no problem. Yes, Magic Cylinder pretty much activates at the same time as Confusion Chaff.PoirotH 07:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello from LordGeovanni Hi i was just trying to help. Yes the card can potentially cause some misunderstandings, but calm and collect is always the way to win. Also, if you ever message me again, please remember to leave a signature. it helps when I read my talk page. If you don't mind, can you please go edit it? --LordGeovanni 07:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC)